Silent Angel
by Satans Little Toy
Summary: "the black void is all i can feel...i have clipped my wings so that you cannot follow...save me....i love you."


Silent angel

Warning* yaoi…1x2 and 3x4, angst, attempted suicide.  Some supernatural things…

I have never written more than one chapter for anything I've ever posted and or let other people read.  Please review…I'm going to need all the help I can get w/ my first multi-chapter fiction.  Thanks…feel free to flame me if you want…oh fans of Relena shouldn't read this fic, some major Relena bashing in here….

Chapter 1:  A voice in the night 

Duo stirred in his sleep, his eyes slowly fluttering open to reveal huge violet orbs that shimmered in the moonlight.  He sat up, careful not to disturb the boy that was sleeping beside him, with his face tucked lovingly into duos long hair.   Smiling at the form beside him he stood and pulled a pair of black jeans over his slim waist and walked out of the room, closing the door silently behind him.  He stepped out into the crisp night air and stretched, then he walked out into the middle of the yard, looking around quickly to make sure no one was watching. When he didn't see anyone he spread his arms out to the sides, slowly lifting them.  Suddenly everything around him grew dark and still, and out of his back burst huge lack wings.  They shimmered like ebony glass and moved like liquid as he stretched them in the moonlight.  Looking behind him once more to make sure that hero had not awoken, he jumped up, and flew away into the night.

As he flew over the city, Duo reflected on his time with Heero during the war.  Heero had never been too terribly social; he had always stuck to himself working on that damn laptop of his.   And when he wasn't doing that, he was either on call or fixing wing zero for sum mouth function or another.  If for some odd reason Duo had been able to catch him away form the said tasks, Heero would lose interest in duos perky attitude fast and bid him to go by pointing a gun to his head.  Duo smiled at this particular reflection.  He had always tried to be the upbeat one, in that depressed crowd, there had to be someone to keep all of them from having nervous breakdowns, and since none of the other pilots seemed to worried about each other, save Quatre, Duo had taken it upon himself to make sure that They didn't all die off due to suicide.  Though the won the war…Duo realized that he had suffered greatly, his constant inability to express his true emotions threw him into a massive depression.  He still hadn't come out of it, yet he continued to be the up beat happy person that the four other pilots had become accustom to referring to as the "braided baka".  That phrase had always hurt Duo; he hated being referred to as an idiot, because in fact, he was not.  He came out of his thoughts and looked down, seeing that he was above his intended target, he lowered himself and landed silently behind a small 24-hour drug store a few miles from the apartment he and Heero shared.  Folding his wings back into his body, he stepped into the store and proceeded back to the medical area.  It took little searching before he found what he was looking for.  Some gauze, medical tape, and disinfectant.  He grabbed seven rolls of gauze and tape, and three tubes of the disinfectant cream.  The drug clerk looked at him curiously and then proceeded to ring up his items.  Smiling sweetly at him, she said…

"Someone in your house likes to get hurt, huh?  It comes to $15.45"

Duo looked up at her, handed her a twenty and told her to keep the change.  She thanked him and he turned and left.    Stepping outside, he spread his wings again and flew back to his apartment.  Landing softly outside his door he folded his wings back up and walked into the house, being sure to hide his newly purchased items somewhere where Heero wouldn't find them. After completing this task, he slipped back into the bedroom and removed his jeans, then crawled back into the bed to go back to sleep.  

Heero watched out of slightly parted eyes as duo climbed back into bed and went to sleep…he closed his eyes and thought to himself…._ where do you go…_


End file.
